Our Brothers' Love
by PeridotLioness
Summary: Updated version of Brothers' Love. Ema and Yume Hinata are identical twin sisters who have suddenly gained 13 step brothers. Ema is excited to have a real family whereas Yume is hesitant. Join them as they come in tact with their brothers' love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to my lovely readers! This is the updated version of Brothers' Love, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Brothers Conflict does not belong to me.**

* * *

 _So it's finally time, huh? The day Ema and I will meet our new brothers._ Yume thought as she stared off into the distance. Her sister, Ema, and pet, Juli, were talking together but she decided to stay out of their conversation. Ema and Yume have always took care of one another while their father, Rintarou, traveled the world. After a long decision, he has finally decided to marry an apparel maker, Miwa Asahina. Ema was the one to make the decision that Yume and her will live with their new brothers. Yume had been against the idea but seeing her sister's excitement to meet their brothers eventually led her to agree to her sister's wishes.

"Yume," Ema called out to her sister, "just a little longer…" The said girl nodded as Juli added that they were closer to the battlefield. They continued walking as they noticed the moving van had already arrived and was now leaving. Ema took off into a sprint as Yume immediately followed. They met up with the oldest brother, Masaomi, and the youngest, Wataru. Masaomi informed them that they're items had been placed in their rooms already to which they thanked him for. Juli commented that the two of them looked harmless and Yume couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Masaomi had led them to their rooms and told the two that he'd be willing to answer any questions they had. They thanked him once again and began to organizes their rooms, at least, that was what Yume had thought.

"Come on, Yume," Ema pulled her twin along with her, "We should explore the house while Juli is unaware." The younger twin couldn't help but shake her head. After exploring the place a bit, the two ended up in the living room. "I wonder where everyone is. We haven't come across any of them."

"Ah! So are these my new adorable little sisters?" The two followed the voice and came face to face with a man with violet eyes, messy white hair that covers that the right side of his face and a beauty mark placed under his left eye. Ema greeted the unknown male whereas Yume seemed wary of him. He came closer and wrapped his arms around the two girls. "It's a 'Nice to meet you' hug~!"

The both of them were shocked to say the least but Yume broke out of her trance first and began to struggle. She noticed Juli jump from the railing, hissing at the male, as another figure walked up to the white haired male and punched him in the face. Yume and Ema quickly stepped off to the side as the man fell face flat to the floor. Juli seemed calm as he landed on Ema's shoulder.

"Sorry about Tsubaki, I'm Azusa. Please take care of me," the man greeted them. He shared the same eye color as the white haired male but he wore glasses, had black hair that covered his left eye and his beauty mark was placed under his right eye. The white haired male, Tsubaki, stood up while complaining a bit as he wrapped his arm around the other male. They told the two girls they were identical twins just like them.

"You two, you're too loud," a blonde man said as he pushed a tray cart into the living room. He introduced himself to the female twins as the second son, Ukyo, and told them he worked as a lawyer. Juli began to hiss at him as Ema greeted the blonde shortly being hugged once again by Tsubaki. A voice yelled out to the white haired male from the railing while he simply greeted the voice. According to Tsubaki, his name was Yusuke and what stood out the most from the boy was his messy red that had two braids in the front. Yume instantly recognized him since he is in the same class as her and Ema.

"It's not 'Welcome home~!' Bringing home not one but two girls in the living room is- Wait…" He finally recognized who the two girls were as he raced down the stairs. "Ah! W-wh-wh-! You!" He stopped in front of Ema who seemed as shocked as him.

Ukyo mentioned that it was Tsubaki's responsibility to inform Yusuke of their new sisters whereas he let out a little snicker. The red haired male grew furious at his older brother who simply played it off. He glanced at Ema as he silently went on about how he couldn't accept the fact his classmates are his sisters. Tsubaki began to tease the younger male as Juli jumped onto Ema's shoulder.

"Chi, are you alright? Your face isn't looking too good." Ema told him he was fine but Yume looked at her twin with concern.

"We finally meet, my little sisters," another blonde male stated as he walked down the stairs. He wore ceremonial Japanese clothing and Yume guessed he was a monk or somewhere along those lines. He walked up to Ema first and explained that if she wanted to hear some prayers then she could come to him. Almost immediately after, he brought his lips to her hand. Juli scurried to his face and scratched his nose.

* * *

After a multiple of apologies, they were all seated on the couch along with Masaomi, Wataru and two more brothers that introduced themselves as Subaru and Iori.

"Is this room cold?" Masaomi asked Ema as he noticed her pulling up her sleeves. She told him she was fine but Yume's concern for her twin only grew. The blonde monk, who they shortly found out was named Kaname, explained that the room was warm since so many people were gathered together. Ema apologized again for Juli's behavior but he brushed it off saying that he had to spoil him too since he was her pet. Juli angrily squeaked at him so Ema placed him on her lap while he went on again about the brothers being wolves. Yume scooted closer to Ema since she felt uncomfortable being around so many people. She spaced everyone out until Wataru held onto her arm.

"Let's go play in my room, I have a big rabbit toy!" His eyes held such pure innocence and Yume simply smiled at him. Masaomi pulled him aside telling him to leave that for another time. Kaname turned on the TV saying that one of their brothers was there. Yume's eyes widened as it was her favorite idol, Fuuto Asakura. The brothers said their own words but she could only focus on him. Ema was really surprised that he would be their little brother from now on.

"Is something wrong?" Masaomi asked again and Yume looked to her sister who brushed it off once more. However, she couldn't hold her body up anymore and her hand came in contact with the table. Yume immediately crouched down to feel her twin's forehead and sure enough she had a fever.

* * *

Time passed by and the sun began to set. Ema was brought almost immediately to her room as she rested for a good amount of time. She even apologized for worrying everyone and stated she was alright again. Yume, who had been by her twin's side the whole time, looked at her with complete guilt. Juli went on about how Ema took care of the moving details by herself which led her to receiving no sleep the previous night.

"That must of been difficult for you." All of them looked to the source of the voice which belonged to another brother whose hair was a light ash brown color that was in a partially side ponytail leaving with his bangs covering his right eye. He's the eighth son, Louis. Ema apologized for still being in her school uniform as he spoke again. "Chi, it's not your fault. You did all the preparations, and were surrounded by people you just met. You must have been tired." Juli and Yume were more concerned by the fact her just called her "Chi."

He complimented their hair and asked to arrange it after Ema's cold was gone. Ukyo explained that Louis is a hairdresser. Masaomi asked Ema if she felt dizzy by sitting up and she told him she was fine thanks to the medicine he provided her. He seemed relieved with her response and decided that rice porridge would be their dinner tonight. Ukyo explained that he prepare it and informed Ema that the bath in her room was currently broken so she would have to use the one on fifth floor. Kaname left instructions for her and with that note, the four brothers along with Yume left Ema alone.

As they reached to the living room, Yume spoke out, "Thank you for helping Ema. The truth is, I didn't want to come and live with you all. Ema eventually persuaded me but I told her she was responsible for taking care of the moving arrangements. I'm the reason for her fever." Her eyes casted down as they smiled at her.

"No need to blame yourself, Yu. It's understandable for you to be wary of living with strangers who have suddenly become your brothers. It's clear you care about Chi, the evidence is in your eyes. Is this why you've been quiet this entire time?" Louis asked as Yume nodded.

"Come to think of it, this is the first time I've heard your voice, Little Sis," Kaname commented causing Yume to blush slightly.

"I don't like talking unless necessary so Ema does the talking for the two of us. Anyways, I wasn't able to say this previously so excuse my tardiness. Please take care of me," she said as she bowed while the replied the same. "Ukyo, if you don't mind, I'd like to help you with making dinner. This is the least I can do for Ema." He nodded and the two began their work.

"Wow, this looks delicious for rice porridge!" Tsubaki commented, "You never fail to amaze me, Ukyo!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit this time. Yume helped me, after all."

"I didn't do much. Well, as much as I'd like to dine with you all, I will be eating with Ema tonight so she won't be so lonely."

Yume arrive at Ema's room along with their dinner. Ema couldn't help but apologize since Yume should be eating with their brothers instead of with her.

"That's for tomorrow, Ema, and the day after that and so on. They're our brothers now so soon we will eat happily as a family together. I'm really glad you persuaded me to come with you and our insane brothers, Ema." They smiled at each other as they happily ate their dinner.

Yume tucked in a sleeping Ema and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she headed downstairs to put away the dishes. There, she was greeted by Tsubaki and Azusa.

"Hello, you two. I wanted to apologize for the worry earlier."

"No worries, Yume."

"Azusa's right, it's only natural to worry about our cute little sister." She smiled at them as she placed the dishes in the sink.

"Oh, yes. You two are Tsubaki and Azusa Asahina, voice actors. I love your work, that's all I wanted to say. Good night, my new big brothers." She gave each a kiss on the cheek as she headed to her room to retire for the night. They simultaneously brought a hand up to the place where she planted that gentle kiss. Unaware of it, their hearts began to beat at a faster rate.

* * *

 **First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

Yume slowly opened her eyes as she came in contact with an unfamiliar room. It was then that she realized she was no longer sleeping in the old room she shared with her dear twin. She sat up, stretched her limbs and began to get ready for what the day had in store for her.

After putting her untamed hair into a ponytail, she emerged from her room and headed to the dining room. She slowly walked up to the railing and noticed Ukyo preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Ukyo," the brunette girl called out as she walked down the stairs.

"And a good morning to you as well, Yume. It's still a little early for you to be up."

"I could say the same to you," her voice held a laugh, "My guess is you're in charge of meals in this household. That changes today 'cause I plan on helping you in anyway I can." He gently smiled at her as he instructed her to set the table to which she followed immediately. Not long after that, Ema, along with Juli, had descended the stairs to help out her twin with serving the rice. Wataru soon followed after and was happy that he could have breakfast with his two older sisters. Ema and Yume smiled at him as Yusuke and Subaru came down shortly after.

Ema greeted the two of them which only created a heavy atmosphere. Yume understood with Yusuke since she's been aware of his feelings for her twin but Subaru had been a different story. She brushed it off as Wataru pulled her to sit next to him. When Yusuke sat down, Juli immediately ran over to hiss at the red haired male. Yume held in a snicker as she peacefully ate her breakfast.

* * *

The female twins along with Yusuke were on the way to school on a crowded train, much to Yume's discomfort. Her sister and the red haired male were conversing while she blocked them out. She was more than relieved when they reached their stop and were able to get off the busy train. As they neared closer to their school, Yume noticed a familiar figure waiting patiently by the school entrance. She immediately ran to the person forgetting her two companions.

"Rai!" the said male looked to the voice and was greeted by a warming embrace.

"I swear, Yume, one of these days you're gonna kill me without meaning to," he joked as the said girl snuggled into his chest. She looked up and melted at the sight of her favorite pair of blue eyes. Her hands intertwined with his silky raven locks and she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Hey, lovebirds, don't do that in front of the school." Yume and Rai gave each other space as they looked at an annoyed Yusuke and smiling Ema.

"Yusuke Asahina? Did lil Ema finally get a boyfriend?" Rai asked causing both Ema and Yusuke blush while Yume stifled a laugh. The warning bell for class rang and Yume composed herself.

"I'll tell you at lunch, 'kay?" She pecked him on the punch as she intertwined their hands and took off into a sprint to class. Yusuke and Ema broke out of their trance as they followed suit.

Lunch rolled around faster than expected and Yume still had a couple of laughs in her after Yusuke's declaration in class. She met up with Rai and explained to him that her father was getting married and Yusuke was one of her new step brothers. She also handed him the wedding invitation which he gladly accepted.

"I can't wait to meet your father, Yume. Even though we've been going steady for almost a year now, I've never had the opportunity to properly introduce myself as your boyfriend. I'm a little nervous to be honest." Yume smiled as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Knowing you, you'll do just fine." On that note, the two went off to eat their lunch.

* * *

School ended for the day and the brunette twins arrived to an empty household. Juli knew better and felt a presence of a brother. Ema tried to calm him down as Yume looked over the couch to find Fuuto sleeping. The older twin gasped in surprise which caused the younger boy to wake up.

"Who are you two? My brothers finally got their hands on some girlfriends?" Ema quickly objected as Yume explained.

"We are Rintarou Hinata's daughters who arrived yesterday. Meaning we are your new step sisters, nice to meet you." He stood up from his sleeping position as he understood the situation. He walked up to the girls with a look of disappointment.

"You're both pretty cute but one of you looks like an idiot." Juli began hissing at him, Ema was stuttering her words and Yume glared at the male. She gently pushed her sister to the side as she stepped closer to him.

"We are to be your older sisters so it is only polite to respect us. If you insult one of us, you insult us both. I hope we can get along but if insist on being a disrespectful brother," she tapped his cheek lightly as her tone became harsher, "I won't hesitate on giving you a bruise or two on this important face of yours. I could even make sure you'll never hit a perfect note again. So I'll say this once more, I hope we can get along." She smiled at him but her anger was still evident. He didn't look fazed and simply returned the smile.

"Well, at least things will get interesting here," he turned around and began walking off, "Please take care of me, Sis." When he was out of sight, Yume turned to her twin before heading to her room.

The moment she stepped inside the tight space, she opened up a box that revealed all her merchandise of Fuuto Asakura. She picked up one of her posters, staring at it for a good while before letting out a deep sigh and putting the item back inside the box.

* * *

Half an hour passed after the Fuuto situation and Ema came over to Yume's room. She explained how the next day would be Subaru's birthday and that she was put in charge of making his cake. She asked her twin if she'd be willing to help her pick up the materials as well as make the cake. The younger twin happily complied and so the two made plans to go out tomorrow.

Juli and Yume were constantly worried about Ema who had been visibly struggling with the bags. The younger brunette explained she would be more than willing to take care of the bags but the older twin would always decline. Eventually, she couldn't withstand the weight of the bags any longer and collapsed to the ground. Yume crouched down beside her with a little worry in her eyes.

"If it were Subaru doing this, he'd have no problem lifting something like this," Ema commented while Juli and Yume agreed, "Doing roadwork and other things for his club, he's really amazing!"

"You noticed?" The brunette twins turned around to find the source of the voice but were left with nothing. Yume used this to her advantage as she grabbed the bags, giving her twin a firm look that said, 'I'll take care of these and you can't stop me.'

When they were finally inside the house, a pair of legs was spotted on the stairs. It appeared to be Louis sleeping. He woke up when he heard Ema and Juli worry about him. He looked at Ema as he called her, 'Chi.' The twins and squirrel all wondered why he called her that. Louis explained to them that he planned on sleeping on the couch but didn't make it in the end. He went on to ask the sisters if he could style their hair for Subaru's birthday.

Yume was admiring her new look as Ema was having her hair styled. Louis was about to do the finishing touches when the curling iron stopped working. He went off to get a new one saying he wanted to this until the end. Juli commented that he was professional so it's only natural he'd want to do a perfect job. They all turned their heads towards the railing when they heard footsteps coming at a fast rate. It was Fuuto and he was wondering where Louis was. Ema told him he'd be back soon which frustrated the younger male. She asked him if he was in a hurry.

"Why do I have to tell an outsider like you?" he rudely replied with a question. Yume didn't have the tolerance for this, so she raced up the stairs and gave the boy a pinch on the cheek. "Ow, the hell?!"

"Strike one. Next time you receive a strike, it probably won't be just a simple pinch. And when you've hit strike three, you could say goodbye to your precious career as an idol." Instead of showing fear, like Yume intended, Fuuto simply gave her an intense look.

"You changed your hairstyle, right? You look even more beautiful than before," he spoke with a small smile until Yume kicked him in the stomach, "Ow! What now?!"

"Strike two," her tone became harsher, "You honestly think flattery would get you anywhere? I know your type so that look and comment won't do you any good." Fuuto picked up his phone and got into a small argument with the person on the other end before complying with their wishes.

"I'm so unlucky that Louis isn't here," he gave Yume a smirk as he turned around to leave, "See you later, my pretty sister!"

* * *

Ema and Yume finished making the cake on time and everyone began to admire it. The only brothers who were able to attend were Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, Iori, Yusuke and Wataru. Both Tsubaki and Kaname thought it'd be fun to tease the twin sisters but Azusa and Iori stopped them. Iori was the one to point out their new hairstyles to which Ema explained that Louis had been the one to arrange it.

They calmed down as they sat at the table, anticipating Subaru to blow out his candles even though he was a little embarrassed. Ema explained that she'd take pictures and with that, he made his wish. They all congratulated him and began to eat. Everyone was enjoying the cake and the twin sisters simply thanked them with modesty.

After the excitement, the sisters went to Ema's room to enjoy the pictures she took. She was overjoyed by the liveliness of the household while Yume simply smiled at her twin. Ema noticed that her phone was missing and remembered she left it downstairs. So they went to go retrieve the little item.

"Then, what do you think of them, Subaru?" The two of them stopped in their tracks as they heard Tsubaki ask the said male. He was hesitant to reply which only made the white haired male tease him more. Eventually he let out his response.

"To make it clear, it's annoying!" Ema was a little hurt by his words while Yume continued to listen, "It's always been us guys, but then suddenly two girls come into the picture. Since they came, I have to be careful when I'm using the bathroom, and I can't take my top off when I'm training. I'm going to wash my face." When he walked up the stairs, he noticed the twin sisters and Ema ran off to her room. Yume stood for a moment glaring at the male before walking up to him.

"Look, I don't care what you have to say about me but Ema does. You hurt her and that's something I will never forgive." She left him there as she stormed off to her twin's room.

"I was an annoyance after all," Yume heard Ema say as she walked in. She walked towards her and hugged her from behind.

"If you're annoyance, then so am I. You don't need their opinion because you'll always be the most important person to me. I love you, Ema." The two sisters stayed in their position until there was a ring at the door. Ema opened it to reveal Subaru. He apologized to her and the brunette replied she was fine. When he bowed to show his forgiveness, he lost balance and ended up falling on Ema. Yume instantly ran over to the pair as Tsubaki and Azusa showed up. The white haired twin dragged his younger brother who had passed out from too many drinks.

Yume glared at the passed out drunk while Ema seemed to worry. The male twins turned to the females as they apologized for Subaru's comment. Tsubaki mentioned it was his fault for teasing the younger male to much. They went on to ask if he had come on to Ema who simply said he tripped so it was an accident.

"Even if it was an accident, Sis, there's no way I can forgive him." The male twins agreed with Yume's idea and left with their passed out brother. The younger brunette bid her sister goodnight as she made her way to her room.

When the morning came, the two girls came down to the living room to find the other pair of twins in the house. Azusa returned Ema's phone to which the brunette was grateful for. Tsubaki explained how he took on revenge for them and mentioned not to look at the other side of the couch for the time being. Ukyo shortly came after and asked the sisters if they could provide him some assistance with hanging the laundry to dry.

"I'm so happy that I was asked to do housework. It's like I'm a real member of the family," Ema explained while enjoying the breeze. Juli seemed to have respect for Ukyo while he yelled about how he despised Subaru. Yume simply laughed as she continued with hanging the laundry. The older brunette went on about how she hoped that one day Subaru would accept her and Yume as members of the family.

* * *

Yume was out doing errands when school ended. Ema had planned to go with her but had forgotten about her career/college application and needed to fill it out. The brunette finished quicker than expected and thus decided to go to a video/bookstore to buy a cookbook. There she ran into none other than Fuuto.

"What are you doing here, Fuuto?" He jumped slightly at the sound of his name and glared at the brunette girl before walking up to her.

"Don't call my name so loudly! What are you going to do if the other customers figure out I'm here?"

"Not my problem, just curious why you're here is all," she took a glance at the DVDs in his hands, "You're borrowing all those?"

"It's for work."

"Wait, you're appearing in a movie?" her voice raised slightly as Fuuto clasped his hand over her mouth. The other customers turned their attention towards the pair much to the younger male's despise. He shoved the DVDs into Yume's arms stating she should take responsibility and rent them out for him. She sighed when he was out of sight and decided to do this one task for him.

Yume returned home to find Fuuto waiting impatiently for her by her room. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," she said with a dry tone as she walked up to him.

"You're completely wrong if you think just apologizing will make me satisfied," he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "I'll be doing many things to for a punishment. That is, in your room."

* * *

 **Alright, chapter 2 done! Was it too long or just enough to satisfy you all? Anyways, hope you enjoyed and can't wait to see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
